Ernie the Engineer
Ernie is an Engineer Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a defensive tactician who focuses on defending important points and areas. Using him requires lots of micromanagement. As he keeps his turret standing and shooting, he also place stun mines to flank points. Add up the mayhem by riding on a rapid-firing turret to keep pesky foes off your workplace. Overview Ernie, the Combat Engineer Damage: 5/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Tactician Sub-role: Defense, Utility, Pusher Almanac Entry: Ernie is your everyday engineer. He works day and night to build cool stuff for Dr Zomboss to use. He accepts small wages every 72 hours of working and never complains. Being relatively weak and lowly educated, he's good at making weapons, turrets, stun mines, etc. So Zomboss turned him into a soft, whoopie cushion like, combat engineer with a big heart and stomach. Gameplay: As said, it requires some good micromanagement with this guy. HE can build up only a single turret and it's his responsibility to keep it standing and relocating it in a different area. Ernie can plant proximity stun mines in some sneaky areas. Combine it with the turret and you'll sure murder anyone who'll step in. Ernie can move from place to place quicker with the use of a jackhammer, which can jump over any wall and elevation. Ernie can man a bigger bolt blaster that shoots rapidly at enemies and lock himself in an area in need of defense. He can also choose to root his enemies for a very long time. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1110 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.3 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 0 Base EP Regen: 0 Attack Damage: 67 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.1 Movement Speed: 290 Traits Scrap Collector Instead of using Energy, Ernie collects scraps for his constructions and abilities.He gains 2 scraps per second and he gains 10 scraps from enemy minions and 30 from vanquished enemy heroes. He can have a maximum of 500 scraps. Activating his trait will consume some scraps to upgrade his weapon. Ernie's Weapon Upgrade: *'Base Weapon:' Wrench - A simple melee weapon used to hit guys and repair and upgrade turrets. Even if this is replaced, he will still use it to upgrade and repair his turrets. *'Level 1 Weapon:' Nail Gun - A slightly short-ranged weapon shooting nails. Requires 100 scraps. *'Level 2 Weapon:' Screw Heater - A normal-heated weapon whose attacks can apply burn to the targets. Requires 200 scraps. *'Level 3 Weapon:' Concrete Launcher - A long-ranged weapon that shoots area-of-effect concrete. Deals 75% initial damage and 25% splash damage. Requires 300 scraps. Ernie doesn't have the energy to do his work really hard. But he's not lazy, he just wants to scrap up some time for a better working tool. Basic Abilities Bolt Turret (Q) Places a turret on a location to defend and shoot at enemies on range. When damaged, right click on the turret to repair it. Right clicking an undamaged turret will upgrade it, improving its damage, health, and fire rate. Turret costs 50 scraps. Repairing and upgrading costs 10 scraps. Only 3 turrets can stand at a time. Bolt Turret Upgrades: *Level 1 Turret: 1000 HP (+50). Low damage. Average firing rate. *Level 2 Turret: 1500 HP (+75). Normal damage. Fast firing rate. If plants can do the tower defense thing, so can the zombies. Proximity Sonic Mine (W) Ernie places a stun mine on a target area. When an enemy walks over it, it will explode and stun enemies for 2 seconds. Mine is invisible and lasts for 45 seconds. Carries a maximum of 2 mines. One mine costs 30 scraps. Ernie's mines aren't really that deadly, but they are loud. NOTE: *Proximity Sonic Mine has a 1.5 second delay before exploding, revealing it in the process. *Proximity Sonic Mine is destroyed in 2 hits when detected. Jackhammer (E) Ernie rides on his Jackhammer that grants him +50% movement speed and the ability to jump over walls. The jackhammer emits a seismic shock that slows nearby enemies by 25%. Ernie cannot attack while using the jackhammer. Lasts for 10 seconds. Costs 0 scraps. Ernie can't tell the difference between a jackhammer and a pogo stick. Ultimate Abilities Concrete Spill ® Ernie launches a heavy hunk of quick-dry cement on an area. Enemies are slowed by 50% for 2 seconds before getting rooted for 4 seconds. Ernie's Special Quick-Dry Cement™ will sure dry quick. Good for making roads and life-size plant statues. Bigger Bolt Blaster ® Ernie mounts himself on a bigger bolt blaster. He will fire super fast heavy rounds of big bolts at enemies while in this mode. Deal 75 (+5% per level) damage per bolt and has 200 ammo. This ability is not cancelled even when Ernie is stunned. Ernie can manually disassemble this big boy by pressing his ultimate again, reducing its cooldown for every bolt left. Ernie's Bigger Bolt Blaster™ is a state-of-the-art Z-Tech machinery that makes good offensive and defensive turret. Talents Level 1 *Scrapyard Skrub - Picking up Heal Suns/Brains will grant Ernie 20 scraps. QUEST: Collect a total of 500 scraps from Heal Suns/Brains. REWARD: Ernie now passively gains 7 scraps per second. *Innovative Junk - Destroyed structures, both ally and enemy, leave behind scrap to be collected. Scrap amount ranges from 40-70. *Turret Whipping - Repairing turrets cause the target Bolt Turret to deal 30% more damage. Level 4 *Mine Over Matter - Proximity Sonic Mines grant Ernie 10 scraps per stunned enemies. *Loudmouth Surprise - Proximity Sonic Mine knocks away enemies. The fewer the enemies, the further it knocks them back. *Spare Supplies - Proximity Sonic Mine now has 4 charges. Level 7 *Turret Scanner - Bolt Turrets now have True Sight. *Rhythmic Drilling - While Jackhammer is active, nearby allies gain +25% movement and attack speed. *Turbo Jackhammer - Jackhammer has a shorter cooldown, moves faster, and lasts shorter. Level 10 *Concrete Spill - Ernie launches a heavy hunk of quick-dry cement on an area. Enemies are slowed by 50% for 2 seconds before getting rooted for 4 seconds. *Bigger Bolt Blaster - Ernie mounts himself on a bigger bolt blaster. He will fire super fast heavy rounds of big bolts at enemies while in this mode. Deal 75 (+5% per level) damage per bolt and has 250 ammo. This ability is not cancelled even when Ernie is stunned. Ernie can manually disassemble this big boy by pressing his ultimate again, reducing its cooldown for every bolt left. Level 13 *Worker Rush - Activating Jackhammer immediately removes any disable. *Sonic Grenade - Proximity Sonic Mines throw a Sonic Grenade on a random area around them. The Sonic Grenade stuns enemies for 1.25 seconds. *Fortification Protocol - (ACTIVE) All Bolt Turrets are Invulnerable for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. Level 16 *Seismic Landing - When leaping over a wall with Jackhammer, Ernie will deal 145 damage (+5% per level) to enemies on the point he jumps to. *Suppression Screws - Bolt Turrets slow enemies they shoot at by 15% and increases every 5 seconds by 15%, up to a maximum of 60% slows. *Construction Zone - (ACTIVE) Creates an area full of cones that slows down enemies on it by 40%. Ernie repairs Bolt Turrets here for more health. Lasts for 30 seconds. 100 second cooldown. Level 20 *Construction Inconvenience - Ally and enemy structures caught on the area of Concrete Spill are under stasis for 2 seconds. *Scrap Gatling - Bigger Bolt Blaster shoots extra ammo per scrap you have. 5 scraps is equal to 1 ammo. Scrap will be spent once all the 200 BBB ammo is already spent. *Pylon Launcher - Bolt Turrets have their final upgrade. At Level 3, they can now launch a pylon missile that deals area damage. It also has more health. *Demolisher - Ernie deals 50% more damage to enemy structures. Quotations Start of Battle *Ready to work. *Ernie, on the job. *What's in need of repair, I can repair. Moving *On the move. *You don't have to tell me twice. *I got everything but the kitchen sink. *Uhhh... Where're we goin'? *Walking feels... tiring. Attacking *If you want? *I'm gonna attack? With this? *I'm gonna die. *Out of my workplace. *You ain't gonna leave a mess around here. Constructing a Bolt Turret *Building a turret. *Construction confirmed. *Build orders received. *This will grow into a big bad healthy turret. *Let's put our defense into da fence. Repairing a Bolt Turret *I'll fix ya. *ooh. That's pretty banged up. *That's a lot of scratch. *Just a hit of a wrench and ya patched up. *(singing) Repairing, repairing. Vanquishing a Hero *I'm not gonna clean this mess. I'm no janitor. *Looks like you my friend is in a state of disrepair. *Hmm. Maybe not all things can be repaired by wrench smacking. *You see? I as well am good at tower defense. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *I don't pay collateral damage made by vigilantes. (Green Shadow) *Why hurt me? I'm just a friendly engineer. (Green Shadow) *Nuts vs bolts. Bolts win. (Wally) *Explosives aren't always good defense. (Spud) *Stupid dog. They make me look mad. (Chompy) Dying *Can I take my wage now, sir? *Yep. That didn't work. *OK. A little bit of-- (wrench clank sound) Oof. Didn't work. *Where's the medic? *Oof! I stumbled over a rock. Sorry. Respawning *OK. I'm back. *Boss said that he'll double my wage if I don't die in the next 5 minutes. *It's been a mess while I wasn't around. *Engineers repair machines. Medics repair broken bones. *Is lunch break over? Humorous Certain humorous lines said when clicking him numerous times. *So... do you want to tell stories? Sorry but I have none. *Who made you the boss around here anyway? Mr. Boss? Oh, OK. *Nobody gave me a dispenser ability. Maybe for copywrite reasons. *I really wanted to take a break in this whole war thing and go back to the country. *They say engineers are the most high-paying profession there is. Maybe zombie ethics are a bit different. *But hey, at least we get free snacks! *Hmm. I wonder why engineers didn't get the professional tribe in Heroes. *I'm not the smartest. Nor the strongest. Nor the... You know what, I'm just an engineer. I'm neither of those categories. *It would be lovely if they add a mechanic where we engineers can sabotage their barracks for us to train their troops. *(stomach rumbling) All these talk makes me hungry. Can you fetch me a brain sandwich for free? Ultimate Ability Concrete Spill *Concrete Spill! *This is gonna be rough for your face. *Quick-dry cement on your face. Bigger Bolt Blaster *Bring out the big guns. *I have my own rapid firing bolt gun. *Time to teach those talking trees a ton of turmoil. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes